The Lpers, a fan story part 1
by PS2Gator
Summary: A fan tells his story about seeing some Lpers in real life.
1. Chapter 1 Discovering the LPers

Lets Players of Youtube

Part 1

By: PS2Gator

It was a hot Saturday morning; I went to my pc and went directly to YouTube. I clicked on my subscription box and selected a new video by TheBasterdBrothers. It was as humorous as always, with PhantomSavage, the lovable asshole, and KZX, The witty yet stubborn Jackass. I then went to Starbucks, where this one fine lady greeted me. She was a gentle woman with the voice of a kitten and the appearance of an anime school girl. I asked her for her name. She replied in saying "Well you can call me Skye, that's what my friends on the internet call me." Just then the doors flew wide open and a mysterious character walked into the coffee shop.

He wore a sleek black shirt, one like a gangster, with a fedora and pants to match. And he also wore a red as blood tie and dark and sinister sunglasses. He walked with a bit of a sinister attitude. He then came straight up to me, and with an intimidating yet familiar voice said, "Hey, what's the deal? You think you can talk with her? She's way out of your league." He then pushed me aside and laughed a wicked laugh. It then struck me, but it couldn't be him, or could it? I shook my head in disbelief, bought a cup of Joe and left the store with an odd feeling.

Just when I set foot outside there was a Mexican man on a donkey right in front of me. His face looked like that of an ass. He then spoke to me. "Hey, have you seen a big guy with a dark suit, fedora, red tie and sunglasses?" I was a little mesmerized, but I replied yes and pointed to the Starbucks. He tipped his sombrero gratifyingly and stepped into the shop. This eccentric bunch was odd yet so familiar.

I couldn't shake the feeling any longer, it must have been them. But I had to make sure. So I went to my pc yet again and checked twitter. I was right; it said that CanisSkye, KZX, and PhantomSavage were at Starbucks. I had a mixed feeling of surprise and disappointment. I needed to find them again; I wanted to get to know them better. I went back to Starbucks, bringing a camera and a notepad.

I asked the counter person if he'd seen the group of Let's Players today. He then with a light smile said "oh I know those guys; I talk with them over the internet. So are you going to get anything?" I decided I could ask him questions if I got something. So I asked for a special blend of #107. I then asked about Phantom, KZ, and Skye. He told me as much of their back stories as he knew. It was 1 minute to closing time when he finished. "Well I better get home; I got to do a new episode of my Minecraft Zelda LP." I then thanked him and took a glance at his name tag, Justin is what was written.

That name was such a familiar name, but I soon forgot it and went home. I knew more about them, but I just wanted to meet them, just one more time. I spent all night looking at that one twitter page to see if any of them would go anywhere. Then it popped up. Skye tweeted she was going to go to a Starbucks right at that moment. So I rushed for my coat, pen and notepad and scurried to Starbucks. And there she was, along with Phantom and KZX.

Phantom seemed to be annoying KZX as always. I walked up to them but as soon as I was a foot away from them Phantom brought out a chainsaw, a centimeter away from my face. He then said in a grim tone, "Hey, were busy here. So kindly step out of the way, or I will have to make a mess on this fine establishment." I was very frightened, but I managed to step back 5 feet. I didn't know if I would live or die at that moment. It is true what Justin said, Phantom certainly was a psychopath.

To Be Continued…..


	2. Chapter 2 To Canada!

Lpers in action, Part 2

But then a voice yelled put the door, "STOP". It was a man at the door. "Stop phantom! You can't just go and murder everyone everywhere you go." He said with a slight bit of fear. I thanked the man but then phantom yelled, "What do YOU know toke taker!" The "toke taker" then whispered to me, "hey come on, it's not safe here come to my bar. I then agreed and ran with him right after phantom threw a knife at the door.

We got into my car and I drove down the road. He told me to go on the turnpike to Canada. He said he was on vacation here so I just went with it. On the way to his bar he told me these amazing yet funny stories. We finally got there at about 9 hours. We entered there, and he had posters of Tobey Maguire with little hearts all over them. "Um these are nothing, let me just take these down." I was a little creeped out but it was better than being sliced in half by phantom. So then I decided to ask. "Hey who are you anyway?"

He grinned. "my Name is Phil Menendes, but you can call me PM. Then it struck me like a lightning bolt. "So you're the pm who did that Ju-On LP?" He stopped grinning and grew a grim face. "Yes unfortunately" he said with a dark tone. So then I asked him the next question on my mind. " So tell me more about phantom and KZ. He then told me all about how they were both such assholes, and how there was an affair between them and Skye while we drank some boose.

"An affair?" I asked with wonder. He nodded his head and said, "Yes, KZX and Phantom were going steady up until Skye entered Phantom's life." "I see, I now know why phantom is this irritable." I thanked him for the conversation and drinks and made my way back to home. Fortunately I wasn't drunk so I drove pretty smoothly. But as soon as I got to the turnpike I struck something with my car. I stopped and stepped out to see what had happened.

I could not believe my eyes….

To be Continued…


End file.
